Love Confession
The Heroes and Heroines admit their true feelings during the battle, before they fall to their death and/or at the end of the movie. Here's The Reason *Admit why they love each other. *Always care about each other since they met. *Know each other since childhood. *Admit that he love her since they first met and realize that she's the one for him. *Both kiss on the lips or cheek after confessing their feelings. *Sometimes heroines admit that she cares about the main protagonist since the beginning. *Say that I love you, I love you since I met you, I love you more than everything in the world, etc. *Can't keep it a secret after realize that he's in love with her for some reason like she's beautiful, kind, smart, brave, friendly and understanding woman. Examples * Megara pushes Hercules out of a falling pillar's way, crushed underneath it herself, and admits her love for him. *Belle confess her feeling for The Beast that she love him after his death during the battle of Beast and Gaston. * Megamind confess his feelings for Roxanne Ritchi after his battle with Tighten. *Oscar confess his feelings for Angie after realize that she have feelings for him and return his love for her. *Peter Parker confess his feelings for Mary Jane Watson during the battle of Doc Ock. *Jason Johnston and Evelyn Ross admit their love for each other after Seth Wilson tells about their future. *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro reveals her true feelings to Phineas Flynn in the Phineas and Ferb episode Night of the Living Pharmacists. *Martha May confess her feelings to The Grinch after call off the engagement and give the ring back to Mayor Who. *Seymour confess his feelings to Audrey after singing "Suddenly Seymour". *Rachel Dawes confess her feelings to Bruce after knowing his secret *Dr. Chase Meridian confess her feelings to Bruce after falling in love with him and Batman. *Tina Carlyle confesses her true feelings for Stanley Ipkiss after he realizes that she's in love with him. *Manny, hanging like a possum, admits his love for Ellie. *Robin confesses his feelings for Starfire after they realize that being a hero isn't who he is and love Starfire ever since they first met. *Sam Sparks confesses her feelings for Flint Lockwood that she always love him more than just friends. *Branch confess his feelings for Poppy that he always love her since he see her true colors. *Buzz Lightyear confesses his feelings for Jessie the Cowgirl as he tells her how beautiful she is. *Devin confesses his feelings for Carrie after he realizes that she's in love with him. *Madison Rocca confesses her feelings to Nick Russell to tell her that she loves him. *Sam Manson confessing her feelings to Danny Phantom. *Aladdin confessing his feelings to Princess Jasmine. *Steven Universe confessed his feelings to Connie Maheswaran in the Steven Universe episode I Am My Mom. Quotes Gallery Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9112.jpg|Megara having pushed Hercules out of the falling pillar's way, taking the impact, and admits her love to him. Megamind-disneyscreencaps.com-9794.jpg|Megamind confessing his feelings for Roxanne Ritchi after his battle with Tighten. Devin I'm in love with you Carrie.png|Devin confesses his feelings for Carrie. File:TORI808.jpg|Tori Hanson confessing her feelings to Blake Bradley. Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-9421.jpg|Manny hanging like a possum, admits his love for Ellie. File:Tumblr_m87ncvFd3f1qkzb67o1_500.jpg|Ashley Hammond confessing her feelings to Andros. Peter's_Confession.jpg|Peter Parker confess his feelings for Mary Jane Watson. File:MADISON381.jpg|Madison Rocca confessing her feelings to Nick Russell. IMG_8927.JPG|Serena confesses her feelings to Ash Ketchum. File:S11e14_291.jpg|Stan Marsh confessing his feelings to Wendy Testaburger. File:Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-3456.jpg|Lady Tottington confessing her feelings to Wallace. IMG_9586.JPG|Amy Rose confess her feelings to Sonic after he came back home. File:S03M04_Danny_carrying_Sam.png|Sam Manson confessing her feelings to Danny Phantom. File:Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9726.jpg|Aladdin confessing his feelings to Jasmine. shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-9347.jpg|Shrek confessing his love for Fiona--after she reveals her ogress form to him. File:S28e21_269.jpg|Homer Simpson confessing his feelings to Marge. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events